Make You Talkative
by ViviDragon
Summary: Kyungsoo frustasi dengan Kai –kekasihnya– yang cuek akut. Dan dia harus berjuang untuk mengubah Kai menjadi lebih peka dan peduli. Bagaimana caranya? KaiSoo/KaiDo, dll. Yaoi/BL.


Make You Talkative

Cast :

Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dll.

Summary :

Kyungsoo frustasi dengan Kai –kekasihnya– yang cuek akut. Dan dia harus berjuang untuk mengubah Kai menjadi lebih peka dan peduli. Bagaimana caranya? KaiSoo/KaiDo, dll. Yaoi/BL.

A/N :

Hai semuaaa *peluk satu-satu*. Saya comeback bawa ff EXO. Sebenernya ini bukan ff pertamaku, ff pertamaku dulu ZhouRy, ku publish juga di . Tapi gegara lupa pass, gueh bikin akun baru deh *curhat*. Gimana bisa EXO? Entahlah, saya memang lagi konslet sodara-sodara -_-. Mengandalkan otak kecil saya ini, jadilah ff abal-abal satu ini. Dan pairing utamanya adalah KaiSoo. Padahal saya nggak begitu suka KaiSoo, sukanya HunHan sama ChanBaek/Baekyeol. Nah, aneh kan? Ya udah sih, baca aja deh~ Tenang aja, ceritanya nggak kalah bagus dari author-author lainnya kok #pedetingkattinggi.

Keterangan :

Member EXO ceritanya bersekolah di SM High School, dan setiap murid SM High School diharuskan tinggal di asrama yang disediakan oleh SM High School, yang jaraknya 400 m dari SM High School. Member EXO ini sekelas.

Warning :

Judul nggak nyambung sama cerita, banyak typo (ini beneran), alur nggak bener + kecepetan, penataan bahasa amburadul, cerita pasaran, pokoknya siapkan mental buat baca ini.

"Kai..."

"Kai..."

"Kai?"

"Kai?!"

"Astaga, Kim Jongin!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, kenapa kekasihnya yang satu ini makin lama semakin seperti orang tuli? Ah, atau jangan-jangan dia memang tuli? -_-

"Hm."

Kyungsoo berusaha sabar melihat kekasihnya cuek seperti ini. Yah, setiap hari Kai memang cuek sih.

"Temani aku ke toko buku, ya?" Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai menghendikkan bahunya.

"Hm."

.

"Kai..."

"Kaiii..." Kyungsoo mulai merengek. Eh, sejak kapan Kyungsoo jadi manja seperti ini?

"Ck, kau ini kenapa sih? Berisik." Gerutu Kai. Kesabaran Kai mulai habis. Yah, siapa yang tidak risih dipanggil-panggil sedari tadi?

"Kau diam terus sih. Aku kan bosan." Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Biasanya juga seperti ini." Elak Kai.

"Kau itu pikirkan perasaan orang lain juga. Lagipula aku ini kekasihmu. Mana ada orang yang mendiamkan kekasihnya sendiri kalau bukan kau?" Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Bisa dibilang curhat, sih.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin menendangmu."

"Tendang saja."

BRAKK *backsound gagal*

"YA! APPO!"

.

.

.

"Ahahaha, kau lucu sekali. Seandainya aku di sana aku pasti juga ikut menendang Kai." Tawa Baekhyun mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghendikkan bahunya tidak peduli, sedikit mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata karena menangis tadi –tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kupersilahkan kau menendang cowok tak tahu diri itu. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli padanya. Coba bayangkan, siapa yang tahan didiamkan seperti itu terlebih dengan pacarnya sendiri?" Kyungsoo merengut. Dia benar-benar ingin mendinginkan kepalanya saat ini.

"Hmm... Cuek padamu ya? Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh."

PLAKK

"Jangan bercanda!" Wajah Kyungsoo semakin keruh. Ia curhat ke Baekhyun itu untuk meringankan beban pikirannya. Namun bukannya lega, bocah itu justru semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Aku kan hanya memprediksi, dasar." Rengut Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Kyungsoo. Meskipun badannya kecil seperti itu, yah, diam-diam Kyungsoo punya kekuatan tersendiri.

"Tapi masa sih, Kai selingkuh..." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, mungkin saja. Setahuku, kalau laki-laki seperti itu berarti di-"

"BAEKKI!~" Sebuah suara berat mirip om-om memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau itu–

"Chanyeol, kau menggangguku."

Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja." Usir Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tapi dari tatapan matanya sudah sangat menjelaskan bahwa ia mengusir Chanyeol, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Kau mengusirku, chagi? Aku kan merindukanmu... Lagipula kau berduaan dengan Kyungsoo di kamar seperti ini, siapa yang tidak cemburu? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?"

"Terjadi sesuatu ap- ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL HILANGKAN PIKIRAN MESUMMU!"

BRAKK

BRUKK

PRANG

"DO KYUNGSOO SEBAIKNYA KAU PERGU DULU!" Teriak Baekhyun yang masih mengejar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan keluar kamar Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ikut melempar Chanyeol menggunakan bantal yang terdampar di dekat kakinya –hasil lemparan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dengan malas, lalu menidrkan dirinya di kasur queen size miliknya. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini memikirkan pacar 'tercinta'nya itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya. Oh, buku yang tadi dibelinya bersama Kai bahkan belum disentuhnya sama sekali sejak tadi. Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu notes di dalam plastik buku-buku itu, membukanya, dan mencoretkan sebuah tulisan di sana.

_Kai, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan merubahmu menjadi sosok yang peka dan peduli. Meskipun tidak seutuhnya, paling tidak kau berubah._

Ah tunggu, sejak kapan Kyungsoo menulis... diary?

Astaga.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, bangun! Kyungsoooo!"

DOK DOK DOK

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya sambil menguap kecil. Suara berisik apa sih di luar?

DOK DOK DOK

"Kyungsoo, kau di dalam kan? Buka pintunya!" Teriak sebuah suara yang diyakini Kyungsoo suara milik Lay. Kyungsoo bangun dan segera membuka pintu.

"Ada ap-"

"Astaga Do Kyungsoo! Kau belum siap-siap? 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi!" Ucap Tao. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, dan...

"ASTAGA AKU TERLAMBAT!"

BLAM

Lay, Baekhyun, dan Tao yang di depan pintu langsung terhuyung ke belakang lantaran bantingan pintu Kyungsoo yang tidak tanggung-tanggung itu.

"Ckck, bocah itu..." Gumam mereka bertiga, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak ingin menerima resiko telat hanya karena menunggu Kyungsoo.

Ada satu masalah.

Sejak kapan Kyungsoo jadi pemalas seperti ini?

Kyungsoo yang sedang berkaca di kamar mandi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sepertinya Kai memang sudah merusak sistem-sistem kerja tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun."

"Hadir."

"Do Kyungsoo."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

BRAKK

"Mianhae Seonsaengnim, saya telat." Ucap Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Setelah berlari dari asrama menuju SM High School, ia harus berlari lagi menaiki tangga. Pasalnya, kelasnya berada di lantai 3 dan sekolah ini pun tidak berbaik hati memberi lift atau eskalator.

"Do Kyungsoo, tumben sekali kau terlambat. Ada apa?" Tanya Park Seonsaengnim. Yah, tidak biasanya murid kesayangan guru ini terlambat.

"Ah, itu... Saya sedikit merasa tidak enak badan, jadi saya bangun terlambat." Kyungsoo segera memutar otak pintarnya, mencari alasan yang tidak mencurigakan.

"Baiklah. Kalau gitu silahkan masuk. Anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya."

Kyungsoo bernafas lega, lalu beranjak duduk di bangkunya –di samping Kai.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau tumben sekali terlambat. Wae?" Tanya Lay. Kini, Lay, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, dll (semua member EXO pokoknya) sedang duduk bersama di sebuah meja di kantin. Kyungsoo melirik Kai tajam, lalu tersenyum manis kepada Lay.

"Ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatku gila kemarin. Tidak usah khawatir, gwaenchana." Ucap Kyungsoo –berusaha– santai, lalu melirik Baekhyun. Memberi isyarat untuk tidak memberi tahu masalah kemarin. Baekhyun yang merasa dilirik hanya menghendikkan bahunya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung mendengus tak suka.

"Kyungsoo, berhenti menatap Baekki-KU seperti kau mau memakannya. Risih." Dengus Chanyeol. Semuanya –kecuali Kai yang dasarnya tidak peduli– langsung menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sontak mendelik kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kusiksa seperti kemarin rupanya, Park Chanyeol." Desis Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol bergidik.

"A-aniyo. Lupakan lupakan." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha memperbaiki keadaan, di beri bonus senyuman 1000 watt-nya yang bisa membuat setiap orang buta saking terangnya -_-.

Semuanya kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Ada yang makan, membaca buku, mendengar lagu, dan bergosip *ifyouknowwhatimean-_-*

"Ah, Kyungsoo, 'sesuatu' apa? Oh, masalah Kai, ya..." Ucap Baekhyun, sengaja memperbesar volume suaranya agar semuanya mendengar. Kyungsoo menganga, tak percaya harga dirinya langsung jatuh akibat Baekhyun sialan itu, sedangkan yang lain menatap Kyungsoo heran. Kai yang merasa dipanggil namanya pun ikut menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Suho heran.

"Oh, kemarin Kyungsoo sebal karena Kai cuek padanya. Dia bahkan sempat menangis di kamarku hahah- mmpphhh!" Tawa Baekhyun terpotong ketika Kyungsoo membekap mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menyelamatkan kekasih tercintanya itu dari bekapan Kyungsoo yang mengerikan itu.

"Astaga... Kai, seharusnya kau lebih perhatian kepada Kyungsoo." Nasihat Lay, mendramatisir.

"Iya, contoh itu Kris yang selalu romantis pada Tao." Ucap Luhan. Yah, tumben-tumbennya bocah ini jadi bijak.

"Hmm, atau seperti Chanyeol yang kelewat romantis itu hahaha." Baekhyun ikut memberikan pendapatnya sekaligus mengejek Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol merengut. Kai menatap Kyungsoo, lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kyungsoo, ikut aku." Perintah Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap teman-temannya khawatir, sedikit takut kalau saja Kai akan marah padanya.

"Sudah, ikut saja. Dia tidak akan memakanmu, kok." Ucap Sehun datar. Kyungsoo pun segera mengejar Kai.

.

.

.

"A-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Menatap Kai sedikit takut. Mereka bertatapan mata sebentar, lalu Kyungsoo merasakan tatapan Kai melembut. Kyungsoo menegang ketika Kai meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Katakan padaku," Ucap Kai, menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa yang tidak kau suka dariku?" Lanjut Kai. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"A-ah... Itu... Mmm, tidak ada." Elak Kyungsoo.

"Bohong."

"Ng?"

"Kau bilang tidak ada yang tidak kau suka dariku sedangkan tadi Baekhyun yang mengatakan sendiri kau habis menangis... karenaku? Karena aku cuek padamu? Hm?" Tanya Kai, tangan kanannya terangkat, mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergetar. Selama pacaran dengan Kai, baru kali ini Kai bersikap semanis ini. Astaga, sebaiknya tahan dirimu atau kau akan pingsan, Kyungsoo!

"Ya..." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Kyungsoo saat ini. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, sangat kering.

"Nah." Kai menyentil pelan hidung Kyungsoo lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Kau bisa bilang padaku kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan apa yang kau rasakan kepadaku. Tidak kepada Baekhyun, tidak kepada siapapun. Tapi kepadaku. Apa gunanya aku sebagai kekasihmu kalau bukan untuk tempatmu berkeluh kesah?"

Kyungsoo terhenyak, tidak percaya kalau Kai mengatakan itu semua. Astaga, dunia sepertinya sudah terbalik. Kai tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

5 cm...

2 cm...

1 cm...

CHU~

Kai mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Kyungsoo. Kai yang mendapat reaksi dari Kyungsoo semakin memperdalam ciumannya hingga terdengar suara decakkan. Semakin lama, ciumannya semakin ganas hingga-

"EHEM EHEM!" Suara dehaman yang terdengar di sengaja itu membuat Kai melepas ciumannya bersama Kyungsoo. Kai dan Kyungsoo berbalik, lalu mendapatkan Lay, Suho, Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Chen menatap mereka dengan tatapan ejekan.

"Kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan di sini!"

"Wah-wah, adegan not children!"

"Jangan sakiti anakku!" *abaikan kata-kata Suho yang ini -_-*

"Hey, kalau mau melakukan 'itu' tau tempat, dong! Aku udah tegang tau!"

Teriakan Kris membuat keadaan hening seketika. Semua sontak menoleh ke arah Kris. Dan benar saja, sesuatu di antara selangkangan Kris sudah berdiri. Tatapan mereka berganti ke arah Tao, sedikit prihatin dengan Tao.

Kris menyeringai ke arah Tao, lalu mendekat ke Tao. Tao yang saat itu sedang di samping Chanyeol langsung berlindung di punggung tiang listrik itu, meringkuk ketakutan.

"Tao..." Panggil Kris menggoda. Tao menelan ludah, tau apa yang diinginkan Kris saat ini.

Dengan cepat, Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao dan menariknya menuju asrama, tidak peduli dengan pelajaran yang sudah di mulai 15 menit yang lalu.

"KRIS, MAINNYA PELAN-PELAN, JANGAN SAKITI ANAKKU!" Suho berteriak histeris, membuat semua yang ada di sana sweatdrop seketika.

Semuanya berbalik, dan mereka membulatkan matanya melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo berciuman. Astaga, kenapa mereka tidak sadar?

"KYAAAAA!"

The End

* * *

DUH DUH KENAPA JADI BERASA RATE M SIH ENDINGNYA #nangisdipojokan #dasarauthornyayangyadong

Duh maap banget buat yang nggak suka rate m, anggep aja ini nggak ada T.T

Buat yang suka rate m sih, anggep aja bonus lah endingnya itu -_-

Ya ya gitu aja lah, maap kalo ceritanya nggak bagus *emangnggakbagus* trs endingnya juga melenceng dari rencana, hehe '-'

Byeee, ditunggu review-nya eapss :*


End file.
